Bourbon Street Gang
The Bourbon Street Gang is a major antagonist organization in The Adventures of Bayou Billy/Mad City. Background Billy West, otherwise known as Bayou Billy, has seen too much death and destruction in his life. A former Vietnam veteran, instead of finding an attraction in an urban life, he has retired to Louisiana bayou and live a quiet and secluded life as a survivalist. It was then Billy met Annabelle Bon Vivant, a belle of Bourbon Street no one would miss looking. and after escorting her from Jambalaya Jamboree contest where Billy romantically bobbed for crawdads and shared a bowl of fillet gumbo. To make things even better for Billy Annabelle is also in love with him. Granted, Annabelle is a daughter of a very influential entrepreneur and her wealthy parents do not approval of her romancing with the rowdy Cajun, but as long as they love each other nothing else matters. But Billy's tranquil life was to be tested: Bourbon Street Gang, the most vicious and powerful organized crime syndicate in Bourbon Street underworld, looked to expand territories beyond Bourbon Street. Their activities of vice and crime were widespread in Louisiana and eventually their nefarious activities reached Billy's bayou. Inevitably Billy and Gordon's gang came to blows. Billy's vigilante activity ultimately managed to smash Gordon's Red Bean 'n Rice Warehouse, the fabled headquarters of a global smuggling network. This, was the last straw for Godfather Gordon. One day Billy was resting in his cabin and while being too lost in image of Annabelle, a speeding limo peels across Billy's moss infested lawn. Bullets strafe your gutters, scaring birds from their roosts and driving Billy to the ground. When the smoke clears, you see a rock beside your head with a note attached. It contains Gordon is fed up with Billy harming Gordon's livelihood, the godfather had taken measures to end Billy's heroic tendencies... By abducting Billy's cherished Annabelle and holding her up on Gordon's armored vehicle. The letter ends with Gordon demanding Billy to stop messing with his business, for Annabelle's sake. Instead of being intimidated, Billy crumpled the note and grabbed his foot long knife and handgun, knowing what he must do. But Gordon is anticipating Billy's actions, and he is luring Billy into one big final battle. The spirit of former soldier who survived the hellish jungle of Vietnam is about to be awakened once again. Description Billy's quest to save Annabelle will prove to be anything but easy: the adventures consist of nine stages that takes him from the swamplands to Bourbon Street as he battles Gordon's henchmen and eventually arrives at Gordon's estate to come face-to-face with the big boss himself. Billy will utilize various weapons in addition to his own fighting skills to take out enemies out to kill Billy. While the majority of the enemies are human bad guys, Billy will occasionally fight feral beasts as well such as crocodiles, eagles and guard dogs. Billy was immediately ambushed by Gordon's thugs, frogmen and trigger-happy mercenaries as Billy fought and shot his way out of the swamp. After destroying Gordon's mercenaries, armed helicopter, wild animals and a wrestling giant, Billy reaches to Gordon's truck where Annabelle is, only to have it speed away from Billy. Gordon, surprised that Billy was able to deal with his mercenaries, vows to kill Billy on the road. On the off-road and freeway called Superdome Drive Gordon's bombers and hitmen in cars ambush him from land and air, but they are all destroyed by the wrathful Cajun. Reaching French Quarter, Billy had to eliminate lots of knifemen, mace guy, whip lasher and judo practioners all sent by Gordon as a 'welcoming presents' to Billy. Billy then proceeded engage a deadly shootout with Gordon's henchmen in Murderer's Row that leads to Gordon's mansion. But the mansion's gateway is fiercely guarded by two elite mercenaries. After a lengthy and tough fight Billy kills the two guardians. Now on the front yard of Gordon's plantation, Gordon dispatches his remaining thugs and a dog master named Swamp Gas Charlie to kill Billy. Armed with guns (instant death if without bulletproof vest), all sorts of other deadly weapons and vicious dogs, they proved to be extremely brutal (without bulletproof vest and whip this fight will be brutal and vicious). But even so, they were no match for Billy's love for Annabelle, which Gordon admitted. Billy has made his entrance into Gordon's plantation. Far from frightened or intimidated or fleeing for safety, Godfather Gordon, after praising Billy for surviving thus far and his devotion for Annabelle that enabled him to survive, Gordon challenges Billy to a duel, in which a loser would lose his life: a final showdown between the two was what both Billy and Gordon desired, and the showdown between the two took place. Gordon is armed with a gun and jumps around a lot for evasion so he will be very tough to kill, even when Billy is fully equipped and armed. Eventually Gordon falls dead. And Billy thinks it is over, but it is not: Rocky and Rocco, two heirs to Gordon's underworld empire, ambush Billy. They are extremely powerful and they double-team Billy whenever they get the chance. Only when Billy kills Rocky and Rocco can he truly rescue Annabelle, escape Gordon's plantation and destroy his criminal syndicate forever. Appearance *Swamp **STAGE 1: Bayou's Backyard **STAGE 2: Deep in the heart of the Dixie Swamp (FPS) **STAGE 3: Gator Alley *Road **STAGE 4: 1-10, the to New Orleans (Car driving) **STAGE 5: Superdome Drive (Car driving) *Bourbon Street **STAGE 6: The French Quater **STAGE 7: Gordon's Gateway (aka Murderer's Row, FPS) *Final Battle **STAGE 8: Hitman's Yard **STAGE 9: The Perilous Plantation Parlor Gallery vehicles.gif enemies.jpg stages1.gif stages2.gif 21008485.jpg Trivia Regional Differences *''The Adventures of Bayou Billy'' was originally released for the Famicom in Japan under the title of Mad City and was re-titled when it was converted to the NES for the international market, undergoing many extensive changes during the localization process. **Notably, the NES version is decidedly harder than the Famicom version. ***The driving stages in the Famicom version also gives Billy's jeep a health gauge, allowing it to withstand collision from enemy vehicles and road hazards, a benefit unavailable in the NES version. **The Famicom version has four possible endings, whereas the NES version only has one. **The NES version also features many audio and visual changes as well. ***DPCM-coded voice samples were added in NES version, such as an announcer declaring the game's title when the player starts the game and Gordon laughing between stages. **The heroine, Annabelle, wears more revealing clothing in the NES version (having been changed from a v-neck dress in Mad City to denim shorts and a midriff-revealing T-shirt in NES version). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Organizations Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Thugs Category:Gangs Category:Abusers Category:Mercenaries Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Brutes